Microphones are used in numerous ways. One is in the entertainment industry. Another is in the news media industry. Both may employ a device or devices fixed to a microphone in order to identify the name of a TV show, a TV logo, TV station call letters and the name of the station, etc. Such microphones are typically adorned with the attachment to not only identify the user, but also to be aesthetically pleasing as well.
Structures in the prior art, however, have not changed in at least thirty years. They typically comprise nothing more than a contoured shape with a foam filler and a presentation comprising a sticker or paint, of molded plastic, or other means to effect the desired presentation on the surface.
Such prior art structures, however, are limited in function, because they are only able to present a fixed display which does not change in whole or in part.
The present invention is a device which addresses these problems, and overcomes the limitations of the prior art. The present invention serves to offer a device which allows for the presentation of multiple video graphics and enables the changing of graphics without the need to replace any part of the device.